


How Many More?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.
Series: Into the Blue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413208





	How Many More?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.

Daryl knocked on Jo’s door just before lunch on Sunday to look at pictures. In one hand he had a single rose for her. The other he kept wiping on his jeans, his palms sweaty.

They’d passed the day before with easy conversation, for some reason today he felt nervous, exposed and vulnerable. He reaches up his hand to knock one more time but the door is pulled open and a breathless Jo. Daryl can’t be sure but her face seems to light up.

“Oh hey…Sorry, I was just finishing up some pots.” They stand looking at each other for a minute Jo chuckling and shaking her head.

“Sorry…do you want to come inside?” She stands back and let’s Daryl walk in, he holds the rose out to her.

Jo bites her lip. “Thank you.” She says shyly. “If you want to get comfortable in the living room, I will be in in a moment. Dixon should be back right after lunch. His uncles came and surprised him with a trip to Chuck E. cheese. I had no way to call and tell you that you didn’t have to come if you didn’t wanna.” She told him before disappearing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returned with the rose in a glass of water and two sodas. Daryl is sat on the edge of the sofa looking around the room again. Jo puts the rose on the coffee table along with the two sodas. She settles down to Daryl, pulling a pile of photo albums on to her knee.

Daryl chuckles “That’s _a lot_ of photos!” Jo shrugs.

“Six years is a long time!” Instantly she bites her lip and looks down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” She brings her eyes up to meet Daryl’s and sees that he’s smiling.

“It’s ok…I know ya didn’t mean anything by it.” He points at the top album “Wanna show me?”

She chuckled and nodded. “It’s my weekly pictures from when I was pregnant, and then until we left the hospital. My mom wanted to make it for me. Said I’d like having it one day.” Jo blushed. “We can skip to his baby book if you want.”

Daryl reaches over and takes the book from the pile, his eyes regarding her affectionately.

“Naw, I want to see.” Jo blushes and studies Daryl’s face as he opens the book and see the first photo. Jo and her sister Charlie pointing at Jo’s stomach, there’s no swelling of the stomach yet and Daryl feels a flush of warmth go through him. This wouldn’t have been long after their night together, he looks at the photo, his chest tightening. Although Jo is smiling her eyes look sad.

Turning the page, there were 4 more pictures. Each labeled. 9 weeks, 10, 11, and 12. There was next to no difference in them. Her eyes still sad. He took a deep breath and continued. Now there was more of a change to her stomach, and with week 16, she looked a bit less sad.

“I started feeling him move right about then.” Jo smiled, pointing to week 16.

Daryl glanced at her with a sad smile before turning the page. For the 20th week picture, she was laughing as she was hit with blue paint. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans, the sadness having left her.

“You look _good_!” Jo glances at him smiling.

“Thanks!” He turns over a couple pages and swallows.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, was it hard?” He looks at her and Jo purses her lips for a moment and gets a far off look in her eyes.

“It was. At first I was scared, I didn’t know how mom and dad would take it. But as the pregnancy went on, I could see the support I had around me and I knew it would be fine.” The room is silent for a moment.

“What was it like…the day Dixon was born?”

Jo thought for a moment. “I told mom it sucked when pushing. The pain was _horrible_. So worth it, though. No one knew his name until he was on my chest.” She smiled slightly. “There’s a few pictures of his first few moments.”

She opens a new album and passes it Daryl pointing the photos out to him. He takes in the photo, Dixon so tiny and precious laying against her chest, cheeks flushed, hair stood on end. He smiles.

“You look beautiful!” He brings his eyes to meet Jo’s and there’s that familiar feeling that passes between them. Like the world is something in the background, fading away, as they become sharper and more focused. Daryl’s face comes forward, Jo feels the warmth of his breath, her eyes closing slightly. She licks her lips and moves closer, her toes and fingertips tingling with the anticipation, Daryl puts his hand on her cheek and closes the distance.

Just as her eyes start to close, the door opens. “Momma! Dad!” Dixon grinned.

Dean clenched his jaw at the sight of Daryl. “We interrupting something here?”

“I’m showing him pictures of Dixon.” Jo looked at him.

“Yeah, that’s what it looked like. We don’t need a _repeat_, Jo.” Even Sam looked a bit shocked at that.

Jo got up and walked away to avoid hitting him in front of Dixon.

Dixon runs over and throws himself at Daryl.

“That’s _me _dad when I was little.” Daryl smiles and nods his head, ruffling the little boys hair. Sam clears his throat, and takes a step forward.

“Hey, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” He holds out a hand and Daryl shakes it nodding his head, casting a wary glance at the green eyed man who’s scowling at him. Sam pulls his hand away.

“So are you sticking round long _or_?” The question trails off and it seems like even the walls of the room are waiting for Daryl’s answer.

Daryl nodded, but Dixon was the one that spoke up. “He’s been working away for so long, and now he’s gonna work here! I said maybe with grandpa…. Or you guys… But mom laughed.” He shrugged.

“Probably working on other women.” Dean muttered. “How many _other _kids you got?” He spoke up.

Daryl’s eyes narrowed at Dean’s comment, his mood shifting, he stands up from the sofa and sighs taking a moment to calm his nerves he looks at Dean.

“Only Dixon! Look…you don’t have to like me _or _respect me, I don’t expect ya to, but I wanna be here!” Dixon looks from his dad to Dean his blue eyes wide a look of upset on his tiny features.

“Why don’t you like my dad, Uncle Dean?”

Dean sighed and knelt in front of his nephew. “I don’t like men who leave women upset, alone, _and _a single mother. That’s all, buddy. Your mom’s been like my little sister since we were kids. I remember her being pregnant with you like it was yesterday.” He gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you Tuesday night. Okay?” Dean grinned before standing up.

He scowled at Daryl once more before walking out, Sam smiling uncomfortably and waving.

“Bye, Dixon!” The front door clicks shut as the brothers leave and Daryl looks down at his son and realizes this is not going to be easy and that he as a long way to go.

Dixon looked confused as he looked at Daryl. “Why’s Uncle Dean mad at you for working?” He asked.

* * *

Jo had gone to her room and sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments. Hearing the door click, she came back out. “Sorry. I just didn’t wanna end up hitting him. I work tonight and bloody knuckles wouldn’t help my tips…” Jo tried to joke. Her eyes betraying her.

Daryl looks from Jo to their son.

“Hey, Dixon why don’t you go to your room and pick some toys out for us play with?” The little boy smiles at his dad and runs from the room, Jo seems lost in thought.

“Ya don’t need to apologies, it ain’t gonna be easy…and ya know he’s right to be so protective. They’re just lookin’ out for ya!”

“There’s a fine line between protective and saying things that make me feel worse. He _basically _it us both down.” Hell, she felt like he all but called her easy. “Dean doesn’t think before he speaks. Never has.” which was true. “He will probably get a slap upside the head from momma before he stops.” Jo shrugged. “He has a habit of driving guys away.” Her mind wandered over the past few years and trying to date.

Daryl takes a step forward and reaches out grabbing Jo’s hand, what he wants to do is pull her into his arms and press his lips against hers but the moment has passed. Instead he looks into her eyes with genuine sincerity.

“He’s not gonna drive me away…Not now, not _ever_. I promise ya that!”

Jo blushed and pulled him into a hug, letting herself go for a moment. “Thank you!” She smiled. “That means a lot.” The emotion could be heard in her voice.

Dixon came in and grinned. “Is Dad moving in?”

The two adults pulled away from each other as though they’d been caught doing something wrong. Daryl blushing and looking at his feet, as he tried to stammer out an answer. All Jo could do was hold her stomach as she laughed and a baffled Dixon looked between his mom and dad and wondered what was going on.


End file.
